The Rock
The Rock is a pro wrestler signed to WWE working on it's Smackdown brand. .]] Debut and Main Event Push Rocky debuted in JECW(now known as HCW) in its early days in summer 2005 as a Heel Mid-Carder easily winning the JECW Hardcore champnship within a week of his debut (and would go onto lose it 3 days later due to te 24/7 rules) but that big win would only be the start. 3 months after winning the JECW Hardcore Championship he teamed with a fellow rookie looking to make a name for himself by the name of Jim Logan and would go onto win the JECW World Tag Team Championships and hold onto them for a while until mid 2006 when they parted ways. Rocky like all the other JECW superstars would be released from their contracts due to budget cuts Return of HCW and teaming and feuding with Jim Logan Shortly after JECW re-emerged from hiding(now known as HCW) he started teaming with Jim Logan once again winning the HCW World tag team championships once again and holding onto them for the(multiple title regin)longest time at 1 year and 7 months. In this time they defeated every Team that stood in their way until late 2008 when Rocky saw he was doing all the work and Jim was taking all the credit so on the final edition of HCW of the year Rocky turned on Jim and announced that the Rocky Lords(this was not their offical team name) were OVER! The next edition Stephanie Richardson(the Authority figure of HCW) announced they would defend their titles against "the best team from TNA" The Motor City Machine Guns. As soon as the match started Jim would leave his partner. And as soon as it looked like Rocky was going to win Jim struck Rocky from behind getting a measure of revenge. and Rocky would lose the HCW World Tag Team Championships turning Rocky into a Tweener and Jim into a Heel. Over the next Year Rocky would fight Jim and his Personas until Jim defeated rocky in an "I Surrender Match". Joining the Nex-Us and Return to Singles Competition After a long time of highs and lows, including creating the HCW State Heavyweight Championship and losing it. Rocky would get a shot at the HCW(Immortal)World Heavyweight Championship and would be revealed as his former long-time rival Jim Logan he would fight a losing effort in a 30 mintue anything goes Iron Man Match where Rocky and Kurt Angle would sign contracts where (Both Rocky and Kurt) cannot fight Jim in a match without Jim's permission. and 2 weeks later Rocky and Kurt would join Jim's new group the Nex-Us and would start a war with the GM Eric Beschoff but it wouldnt last long as the Nex-Us would quickly gain every title in HCW and beat Eric. The next show Jim would disband the Nex-us and Rocky would compete in HCW's Hell's Chamber but lost to Y2J. Thus far he is the only Wrestler from Hell's Chamber not to announce their Pursuit for the HCW Immortal Championship.On the Casmire Palaski day edition of HCW Rocky would be placed #3 in the top 5 contenders for the HCW World title, but would lose it that saturday to Kurt Angle.He would turn make a temporary Heel turn attacking Kurt Angle, and helping Ezekial Jackson and Victor Creed Logan beat down Kurt Angle. He and this new alliance would join CM Punk's new alliance The New Nex-Us.This would be dropped as Punk would kick Rocky out of the New Nex-Us. =The Rock= ''Host'' of Raw Rocky would turn face after he changed his ring name to The Rock. At GloryMania he is expected to get involved with the AJ Styles/Kurt Angle Main Event, In the main event, The Rock would hit AJ Styles with a Rock Bottom, and would allow Kurt Angle to get the win.Shortly after Mr.McMahon fired the Raw GM , Rock was named the host of Raw. He would later start a friendly feud with AJ Styles which ended with AJ beating The Rock, afterword The Rock would start making sprodic appearences. He would make a return to the ring in an attempt to end AJ Styles Undefeated Streak but would fail. On the Raw after The Last Stand PPV, The Rock announced Jim Logan's next contender would be none other than Edge. On July 8,2011, The feud with Jim Logan and The Rock seemed to re-ignite as Jim attacked the Rock with the WWE Pure Championship Belt. The Rock would announce a match for July 22,2011 edition of Smackdown The Big Show vs Chavo Guerrero but would be changed by Teddy Long so Show would face Edge but Jerry Lawler would change it so it would be Show vs himJerry. Return to in-ring competition and Special Apperances. It was announced by John Cena that he and the Rock would Co-captain a team against The Miz and R-Truth at Survivor Series. The Rock would also be "removed from his duties" as Raw Host, and replaced with John Laurinitus. The Rock would respond to this by defeating Heath Slater and beating up Wade Barrett in a post match attack. The Rock would then go onto defeat R-Truth in a singles match while Cena would defeat The Miz. The Rock would then have a victory over The Miz. After defeating Team Awesome Truth at Survivor Series, The Rock would bid farewell to Cena and the WWE Universe claming "Ill be back for WrestleMania 28". At Mania, The Rock, failed to defeat John Cena. Smackdown and heel turn(2012) The Rock would be drafted to Smackdown in the 2012 WWE Draft. Following his draft, The Rock started a storyline where he could not get a title shot due to his loss to Cena at WrestleMania, and everyone questioning of Rock "Still has it".The Rock would go on to win, what he thought was a number 1 contenders handicap match against The Miz and Alberto Del Rio, but he was later informed by Teddy Long that he won the right to guest referee Sheamus-Kurt Angle world title match at Night of Champions. At Night of Champions, after counting the fall for Kurt Angle, Rock turned heel attacking him and stealing the World title belt. The following night on RAW, Rock betrated the crown, hit Angle with the belt and hit Sheamus with a Rock Bottom, before leaving with the belt. Rock offically won the title from Kurt Angle at SummerSlam, but lost the title the following Raw to Wade Barrett after a run-in from the nWo. Return to Raw(2012) After losing the title, WWE announced the Rock had moved to Raw. The Rock has yet to make an apperance on RAW. The Rock made a special appearance at WrestleMania XXX by having a segment with Hulk Hogan and Steve Austin. Gallery File:200px-WM27Rock5.jpg Category:Legand Category:Inactive.